


Taking You With Me

by allmylovetolev



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mobsters, Multi, Oblivious Kyle, Slow To Update, Update tags as I go, stan is a mob boss, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovetolev/pseuds/allmylovetolev
Summary: Kyle Broflovski moves into the secluded town of South Park only to unknowingly get caught in the middle of the town's underground mob drama.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Taking You With Me

If someone had told Kyle Broflovski in college that he’d be moving to a strange secluded town for work in his major, he probably would have laughed and called them an asshat. 

Yet here he was, driving his shittly little red SUV up the Colorado mountains, with more snow on the ground every mile closer he got to his destination. He shivered thinking about the weather; he couldn’t stand snow and was already wondering why in the hell he’d even taken this job. But hey, work is work. 

He’d majored in computer science at a high-end college in California, so he had assumed there would be no problems finding a job relatively close to home, and oh how wrong he’d been. He sent in more applications than he could count, and he got no response from any of them. It took forever to finally hear back from somewhere local, but there was a catch to the offer. The company was opening a new location and they needed staff there, not at the California office. South Park, Colorado, the town was called. And with no other offers on the table, Kyle felt he had no choice but to accept. 

So here he was, driving toward a town he’d never been to before, with his entire life packed into his car and headed toward an uncertain future. He sighed, getting agitated with how long the drive was taking. Cell service was nonexistent by this point, and he had no idea how much longer it would take him to arrive. He started pressing down harder onto the gas pedal, speeding up the twists of the mountains.

After a few more rounded corners, Kyle finally saw a wooden sign that read “SOUTH PARK.” Thank god. He drove onward to find an average-size town, not super small but not big either. Main Street was full of small shops, with Tweek Bros. Coffee standing out in particular. He’d have to remember that one for his early morning start times. 

He drove on to the destination his GPS gave him: a small apartment complex in the middle of town. After parking and finally, finally, getting out of the car, he got to work on what he needed to do to move in. 

It took a while, but he finally managed to get all of his stuff into the apartment. The space wasn’t the biggest, and the carpet was hideous, but it would do. It was his own place for him to live while he worked his own job, which by this point was enough for Kyle Broflovski.

He flopped onto the newly made bed, absolutely exhausted. He felt like he’d driven forever that day and was honestly glad he got a couple days to adjust before he started work. Maybe he’d go check out that coffee shop tomorrow, find out whether or not it was any good. But for now he just flicked off the light, grateful that the day was over.


End file.
